<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a damned piece of work by valued_nonhuman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051287">a damned piece of work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valued_nonhuman/pseuds/valued_nonhuman'>valued_nonhuman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valued_nonhuman/pseuds/valued_nonhuman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so basically rey and kylo are in the place of marinette and adrien in this situation. rey is the user of the luck miraculous which happens to be a jack rabbit in this fic. ben is the user of the bad luck  miraculous which is a wolf cuz why not. their love square is the same but different? in the real world rey and kylo are worst enemies, kylo often bullying rey, but in their hero forms they are lovers? if you have any sugestions for things i should write/improve please feel free to let me know!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a damned piece of work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Rey! Nice goodwill clothes.” I hear a familiar deep, male, voice call my name. When I turn around I'm met with the last person I want to see, Ben solo. Ugh i wanna gag just looking at his pathetic face. <br/>“I really like what you did with the–” I watch as he points, referring to my shirt, and the goons around him chuckle and stare. I hate it. Looking down at my shirt reveals a simplistic design of a rabbit, that, honestly, I thought would be cool. when Ben points it out, it makes me doubt my fashion sense. I wrap my arms in a securing manner around myself (totally not to hide the hideous rabbit design) and I plant a scowl on my face. One of my hands reaches up to grab and stroke the rabbit’s foot charm around my neck for comfort. Bebe always knows what to do.<br/> But come on, Really? The first day of school back from spring break? Couldn’t he have picked a more convenient time... like never? I turn to leave. I need to find Rose, or Paige, or someone, Plus the bell is about 5 minutes from ringing. <br/>“Hey! Are the panties goodwill too?” I can hear his goons cackle even harder. And that ladies and gentlemens is my que to leave. <br/>________</p><p>When the bell rings for lunch, I'm one of the first people in the line.I grab from the colorful stack of trays and move up to the cashier. When I’m about to punch my ID number in, I feel a large, looming presence practically shoved into my backside. Seriously dude, ever heard of personal space? I'm about to confront the offender when he clears his throat. Wait, I know that voice. It's Ben, but why is he here? He never buys lunch. I scrap my idea to turn around and I decide to just face forward and ignore him. <br/>Focus. 1264158–fuck! Wrong number. Delete, delete, DELETE. Even though i’ not directly looking at him I can feel his eyes on me, and the pulse in my ears is only getting louder. 1264155. Thank dog! Finally. I practically book it to the Encalada station, relieved that he’s finally out of my personal bubble. <br/>The drinks are the last thing to grab. Hmm, strawberry milk, normal milk, or orange juice. On one hand, the cafeteria's strawberry milk is probably the best in the country, but it most likely has a lot of sugar. Plus I'm trying to have a beach bod by the time May rolls around. <br/>I’m so lost in my reverie that I almost don’t notice someone breathing down my neck. Key word: almost. I know exactly who it is even without having to turn around and look. It's Ben. Just ignore it. Come on Rey just ignore it. He's looking for a reaction, right? If i don’t give one to him he’ll get bored and leave, right?<br/>When the heavy breathing on the back of my neck subsides, I breathe a sigh of relief. Except it returns, and this time he roughly shoves me into the shelves with his whole body. I watch as he reaches for a strawberry milk on the highest shelf and then leaves. <br/>I’m so startled by the experience that I grab the closest orange juice and sprint out of the doors. Please rose, paige, even kaydell, just help. <br/>When I arrive at the lunch table I normally sit at, it's revealed to be empty. While I feel disappointed that I have no human companions, this also means I can talk to Bebe without people looking at me weird. I set my backpack down and unzip the first pocket, allowing tiny beige rabbit ears to poke out. <br/>“Hey Bebe. I figured my backpack was getting a little stuffy.” I didn't look away from my enchiladas in case anyone was on to me. A tiny voice called back. <br/>“Rey! You need to learn how to stick up for yourself! The more you enable him, the more he’s going to continue to do it.”<br/>“But didn’t you say to lay low? If i ignore him he’ll stop right? I mean, I–”<br/>“Rey!” Rose's boisterous voice calls me from my conversation. Bebe immediately disappears and I replace my contorted facial expressions with a smile. It's good to see her again. <br/>______</p><p>I finally get home, and I’m emotionally and physically drained. I just want to sleep, but my science and pre-calc homework say different things. Seriously though, why would they assign homework on the first day back from spring break. I was hoping to ease myself back into the routine, not cannonball. Maybe if i try to squeeze in my pre-calc then i can take a quick nap and finish my science after. Yes! Suddenly I'm motivated. <br/>	When i actually sit down and look at my homework, i realize that my week of bliss has left me a lot dumber than i remember. Bebe would know what to do! She’s always been good at math. I guess you could say Bebe the jackrabbit is good at multiplying. That makes me chuckle to myself. <br/>	“Hey Bebe?” when no response greets me I decide to use the internet instead.</p><p>______<br/>Half way through my science homework I decided to turn on the radio, and I feel lonely which, if I am being honest, hasn’t happened in a while.  <br/>It’s probably the hormones flitting through my system. After all, my period is due in a couple days. Even though I have an excuse for feeling shitty, it doesn't make me feel any less shitty. <br/>I toss my homework to the side and flop onto my bed, making a pathetic whiny noise. Listening to music like this reminds me that life, in fact, can be relaxing. It’s one of the few moments that I can actually stop, and reflect on my life without pessimistic thoughts constantly being shoved in her line of sight. </p><p>The sound of my phone buzzing breaks me out of my reverie. it’s mom. She sent a picture of my social studies grade screenshotted off a website. Oh no. a. C? I got A C ON THE LAST TEST!? Come on! I thought I did good on that too. Ugh.<br/>Mom texts me saying she’s disappointed, and that I should strive for better next time. Ugh that just brings my shitty mood into an even bitchier one. <br/>I sigh, loud and exaggerated. I need to wash my face. <br/>When I dried off my face I took a look in the mirror. My eyes were red and blotchy from scrubbing too hard and my skin looked horrible. <br/>But not as horrible as my clothes. My black goodwill top looked fine before I decided to paint a cheesy white rabbit design on top. I really overestimated my art capability. Maybe Ben was right. Maybe I'll only be good enough for goodwill clothes and 70% in the easiest class. <br/>My pity party is interrupted when a groggy eyed Bebe flits through the bathroom door. Without a word spoken, the small goddess simply floated upward and embraced my cheek. She was so tiny and soft, that for a moment I forgot that Bebe was one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. <br/>When bebe pulled away, she had a soft expression on her face. <br/>“Rey, I want you to know that everything happens for a reason...if you need anyone to talk to, i’m here, ok?” <br/>I sigh loudly. “I don't know bebe, am i really cut out for this stuff? I mean, people's lives are dependent on me, a sophomore who gets shitty grades in easy classes!”my voice catches in my throat. I feel sick. “Wh..what if i'm not good enough? What if i don't make it in time and i can't save someone?” <br/>Bebe did not make eye contact with me. I felt helpless. Bebe floated slowly toward my face, hugging it again as a form of comfort. “I trust you Rey. Master Luke wouldn't have chosen you to wield the miraculous if he didnt think you were deserving of it. It might be difficult, but you need to believe in yourself.” <br/>Bebe's tiny hands now encompassed my face in a comforting manner. I murmured what passed as a thank you to bebe. She’s been my emotional support for the past year, and I can't help but feel insanely lucky for the companionship and power she gives me. <br/>RING! RING!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>